1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An existing liquid ejecting apparatus typified by an ink jet recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer includes a liquid ejecting head unit having a plurality of liquid ejecting heads capable of ejecting liquid such as ink stored in a cartridge, tank or the like in the form of droplets. A unit in which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are fixed on a common retaining member or a base plate in alignment in one direction and in a state of being slightly staggered in the other direction is known as such a liquid ejecting head unit (refer to JP-A-2000-25207 as an example).
While it is plausible that a user can replace a single head that has been damaged in the above-mentioned liquid ejecting head unit, wiring members for supplying drive signals or the like to respective heads are connected to the respective heads, and problems lie in troublesome disassembly and reassembly of such wiring members or in inferior contact after reconnection.